


Welcome To The Assassination Groupchat

by Hetalia1912



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Chatting & Messaging, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Developing Relationship, F/M, Group chat, Humor, Korosensei lives, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Social Media, Summer Vacation, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Welcome To The Assassination Groupchat

**Assassination Group Chat**

**Octopus:** Ta-da!

 **Moodkiller:** No

 **Octopus:** Aawwwww

 **Octopus:** You ruin all of my run :(

 **ProbablyGay:** It's not hard to see why though

 **Octopus:** EHHHHH?!!!??

 **Octopus:** WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??!!!


End file.
